Toile And Tested
by Major-Ryan
Summary: A fluffy AU home-coming scenario.


Disclaimer: Trek owns all and my poor soul

Summary:A fluffy AU home-coming scenario.

A/N: Written for the VAMB Secret Drabble 2014. This is the first story from the requested line given. The opening sentence was "Clothes make the man". Thanks to my wonderful beta. You helped with two stories and I appreciate it very much. Changed it since then so mistakes are mine.

**TOILE AND TESTED**

_**By Major_Ryan**_

"Clothes make the man." She whispered it into the hot crowded room.

Kathryn stood by her First Officer's side, sipping her Merlot in paced steps. The taste was all too bitter and it didn't leave much excitement for her accomplished taste buds, but it was on offer and as a generous guest, she obliged.

She took another sip and turned to see Chakotay over the rim of her glass, her warm breath fogging the clear glass as she paused to study his features. His eyes followed each guest as they mingled and chattered to each other and she noticed him stop short on every male. His brow would furrow as if in deep thought or analysis, only to move on to the next subject for more study.

She inwardly smiled at the lack of the obvious, when it came to her desires. She marveled how over the years, he had become so in tune to her many thought processes, except one.

It wasn't that she thought he never contemplated her love for him, both had admitted that much on occasion and both had played dare once or twice on a night just like this, but she wasn't sure if he truly knew how far she was willing to go. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure herself. She hoped that despite their awkward darning in the last few months, he could lead her to a conclusion. Were they going to move further with their friendship?, or at the very least, part agreeably. That last thought made her stomach churn.

As she placed her cup down on the table beside their quiet corner, she watched and waited for a sign, a clue to her significance in his life and his to hers.

His observation ended when he noticed her gaze upon him; he saw a flash of something there, a gentle look of affection and something he couldn't quite pin point. Her eyes followed a path up to his hairline and back, before settling upon his lips. He mused that his mock scrutiny might have been for nothing , until he saw Kathryn snap out of the inspection and look at the guests as if her previous gesture was an ordinary occurrence. He placed his glass down on the table and reached to brush his fingers along her forearm.

The unexpected touch startled her and she looked back at him questioningly.

The lustful gaze evident, signaled the answer she thought she was ready for.

She tried desperately to swallow past the boulder sized lump in her throat, without him being privy, but failed miserably.

Noticing her unease, his eyes glinted in amusement. Slowly, he undid two of the clasps on the front panel of his formal uniform, revealing the inner layer of his jacket. Never breaking contact with her eyes, which were now following his every movement, he continued his adjustments. Running his hand through his hair, he messed the neat style and brought the fringe down over his tattoo. It was an expertly disguised tactical maneuver which he hoped would be seen as discomfort, from the hot San Francisco night. Such seemingly harmless actions, was planned cunningly, to elicit further response from her. After all, they were home now and reaching the final end to the confines of being in the same command structure.

It was almost her downfall, as she let out an involuntary hitch of surprise.

Unkempt, undone and any other kind of _un_ she could think of in her present state, Kathryn was finding herself so enraptured by the actions of her First Officer that her thoughts were spinning. This daring game he was playing tonight, far exceeded the unconscious ones he submitted her to on Voyager. Those indulgences, she fed in secret over late night dinners or hammering through crew reports in her Ready room. At least she thought she had ogled him covertly enough, but maybe she underestimated his intelligence gathering capabilities. It wouldn't be a first.

Chakotay couldn't hold back the smile at the sight of her, she was fidgeting under his gaze. Softly, his fingers trailed down her jittery hand, clasping it in his. He almost brought the back of it to his lips, before he paused momentarily.

She pulled in closer to his touch, her mouth mimicking the foreseeable contact in an overwhelming desire for him to follow through. Annoyed at the lack of his touch, she quirked an eyebrow, daring him to continue with his bold mockery of her.

At that moment he bellowed out a hearty laugh, deciding then and there, that he was perilously close to the end of her rapidly fraying thread. Gently he placed a chase kiss across the back of her hand and smiled in to the touch.

Backing away, he released her hand and showed her the full extent of his love for her.

Kathryn shot him an indignant smile as if to say that she would get him back for his teasing at a later date. After all, they had grounded feet and safe harbor on offer, all the things the Delta Quadrant could not provide. She mused that now would probably be a good time to tell him that she loves him, but given her previous oversight of him, she devised that he already knew. Nothing escaped Chakotay in regards to her and for that, she loved him _that_ much more.

"Yes, but don't get used to it, Kathryn. The home coming celebrations are over and this jacket has run out of special functions," He teased and motioned her to the dance floor.

"Such a pity. I guess I'll just have to cherish this last viewing or, at the very least, come up with another function for it." She smiled and took up a waltz formation.

"I can think of one." He tightened his embrace and swiftly swung her around in the waltz.

Kathryn yelped in surprise as they stopped suddenly, the strong arm behind her back, holding her against him.

Chakotay gently placed his other hand upon her cheek and leaned into an almost kiss.

"Marry Me."

**THE END.**


End file.
